Furocious magic
by Tacodestroyeravenger
Summary: Cassandra hasn't mastered her newfound magic. This doesn't end well for Jake. My contribution to the Librarians fanfic week.


Librarians

Cassandra sat against a bookshelf, flipping through a book, her brows drawn together in deep concentration. She felt she was getting a bit better at this magic thing, but she was still having trouble controlling when and what happened. Sometimes her magic just got out of hand, and she assumed it was because it went with her emotions. The other day she was sad and found that a rainbow appeared on the page of a book she was reading. Today though, she was trying to branch out and read something different. She grabbed a random book off the shelf and here she sat, trying to read it. It was a book about animals and their roles in some magical occurrences. She was actually deeply engrossed in the book, unaware of her surroundings.

"Cassie?"

She started, surprised by the voice calling her from an isle over. Her frightened reaction made the sound of footsteps stop and turn into a groan and a thumping of someone falling on the floor. She quickly stood, scared of the noises she heard with only a bookcase in the way. The groans picked up as the sound of loud snapping and ripping clothes came next, confusing Cassandra. She slowly moved a few books and peaked a look at what was happening, horrified at what she saw. Dropping the books she removed, she dashed into the next isle just in time to see a large, panting wolf in a pile of shredded clothes. It brought its head up to her, blinking with all too familiar blue eyes. She stood with mouth agape, certain she caused this as she happened to be reading about wolves at the time of her startled reaction. The wolf sat, staring at her and tilting its head in confusion. She could only sputter and wave her arms as she tried to comprehend what happened. Well based on the voice and the pile of clothes she recognized paired with those eerily similar blue eyes that stared at her... She could draw a conclusion on what happened but it just seemed so impossible. No, not impossible, as she had seen many improbable things, but just... Shocking. A low whine drew her from her thoughts and she brought her gaze back to the wolf as it sat there with a worried look on its face. Those furrowed brows reminded her of another face, the concern but not pity that comforted her when she was trapped in her thoughts by her brain grape. Then there was its fluffy dark brown fur, the same shade of a certain someone's spiky hair. Cassandra took a step toward the wolf, unable to speak as she instinctively wanted to comfort the creature. Maybe it was disbelief, though she could easily find out if her assumptions were right.

"Um... Jake?"

The tilted head suddenly turned straight as she came closer, eyes clouded in confusion as it- no that was certainly a Jacob Stone facial expression- as he realized how tall she was. He took an involuntary step backwards, paws catching on the ripped denim on the floor. Stumbling, the wolf looked down at the clothes but also saw his paws and fur. Bringing his head up quickly, a frantic gaze meet hers as he stumbled back further away from her.

"No no. It's ok. Everything's ok. I'm going to fix this. You'll be back to yourself in no time."

He stopped, assessing her with intelligent eyes, waiting for an explanation. She would give it too, if she knew what to say or if he didn't look like he was going to bolt any second. It was a typical Jake expression, trying to appear calm when he was freaking out but failing horribly. Not that she blamed him with the circumstances.

"Hey Stone! Did you find her?"

The sound of Baird's voice reverberated throughout the annex. Cassandra jumped again, her fright rewarded by a blue collar appearing on the wolf's-no Jake's- neck, complete with a tag. He jumped also at the sudden voice and magically acquired collar, bolting straight past her and towards the front of the annex. Towards the exit, she reminded herself as she quickly followed him.

"Woah! What in..."

Cassandra arrived to the front room just in time to see Baird pull her gun on the trapped wolf, who was dismayed to find the door was closed. Eve stood in front of the door, her expression confused and wary as she assessed the new threat, who Cassandra knew to be Jake. He had his head lowered, ears pulled back and a warning growl left his mouth at seeing his exit blocked and a gun pointed at him. Baird backed up, her finger starting to squeeze the trigger.

"No!"

Eve and Jake turned their heads towards her as she ran to them. Slowing when she got close, she tried to assert a calm air between the two as she approached.

"Don't... Don't shoot him, please."

Baird considered her for a moment, battling between her instincts and her trust. Finally the trust for Cassandra won and she slowly lowered the gun. This made the hackles on the wolf lower and he relaxed a bit also with the immediate threat gone. He even went so far as to sit, staring between them as if hoping for an explanation. Which now that Cassandra thought about it, she hadn't given him one yet.

"Uh, who got the large pet wolf?"

Ezekiel suddenly popped up, hesitantly but happily coming towards Jake. A low growl warned the thief to stay away and he did, if just for the moment. Eve tightened her grip on her lowered gun.

"...Or did we just get a new mascot?"

Cassandra rolled her eyes at Ezekiel's snark, certain that he would annoy Jake no matter what.

"Um... He's a friend of mine."

Eve put herself between Cassandra and Jake, still wary though she heard the comment.

"Don't worry. He's just moody sometimes but he wouldn't hurt us. Right?"

Jake dipped his head once, proving that there was at least a small part of his human mind still in there. This gave a small reassurance to Eve and she finally noticed the collar on his neck.

"Well let's return your friend to wherever you found him.

Slowly coming closer, she knelt in front of him and read the tags.

"Property of the Library? If found, return to Cassandra Cillian? Do you actually own this wolf?"

Ezekiel also came closer, excited to have and see a large wolf in the annex. He went over and pet the top of the animal's head, unaware of what he was actually doing. Jake went to growl again and would have but the rumble in his chest never made it to his throat as the thief scratched behind his ears. The feeling was blissful and he lost himself for a moment.

"Uh... Well you see... It was an accident! I didn't mean to! It just happened!"

"What happened?"

Cassandra shuffled her feet and mumbled unintelligibly.

"Sorry what was that?"

"Jake's the wolf."

"What?!"

Ezekiel felt scandalized and yet elated at the news. He drew his hand back immediately, knowing why there was so much growling now.

"How is Jake the wolf?"

"I might have turned him into one by accident?"

Eve let her head fall into her hands.

"Ok. How? You know what? Nevermind. Tell me later. Right now let's figure out how to turn him back."


End file.
